Don't worry, be purple
by rezakeene
Summary: Hermione has trouble dealing with a certain Malfoy who's obsessed with purple.


Disclaimer: All characters from the Harry Potter world belong to J K Rowling. This is just a fun attempt and I don't intend to make any money out of it.

* * *

Don't worry, be purple

* * *

"Don't you dare take another step, Lyra Malfoy." Hermione's stern voice boomed in the manor. The elves looked at her with frightening eyes as she strode across the hall and came to stand in front of them with folded hands. She narrowed her eyes on them as they struggled to hide something or someone amongst them.

"Mistress Hermione shouldn't be mad at her. It really is Tinky's mistake," the elf who stood in the center of the huddle and sporting a vivid purple face, tried to speak.

"Thanks, Tinky, but I will take it from here," Hermione spoke in a tone that cannot be persuaded. Slowly one by one, the elves moved away revealing a tiny figure.

She barely stood three feet tall. Her head was downcast and her curly blonde hair was tumbling down to her waist. But her grey eyes that were red and about to spill, were fixed on her mother's face. Her nose and cheeks were mirroring the same red as her eyes, and her lower lip was slightly protruded forming an adorable pout. But what caught Hermione's attention were the streaks of purple all over her hands and dress.

"Care to explain any of this?" Hermione asked pointing to her painted hands.

"It's my favorite color, mummy," the little girl said showing her hands.

"That doesn't explain why all the elves are in purple."

"I wanted everything to be purple for my birthday party tomorrow," Lyra said pointing to the half decorated ballroom around them. "And I wanted all of them to be matching. So I painted them."

"That's not how it's done, Lyra. If you wanted them to be purple, you could have requested them to wear purple dresses and waistcoats," Hermione offered a solution.

"No mummy, this is so much easy and fun. I like to paint." The tiny girl went on with the same argument. "Don't worry be purple."

"Lyra, that is not right. You cannot do that. They have feelings just like us," Hermione tried her luck with reasoning.

"No, I want all of them in purple. Grandfather said I can have whatever I want." The little girl declared with an arrogant smirk that distinctively matched her father's.

Hermione groaned loudly and narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "Now you listen, Lyra. I am not going to tolerate your tantrum. You are going to apologize to them and help them wash the paint. Or else you can say goodbye to all your purple themed birthday party ideas".

The little girl, who was listening to her mother with her eyes ready to spill, now burst into a loud wail. Her loud sobs were echoing all through the manor. Hermione didn't budge at her emotional display and continued to look at her with a stern look. The girl squinted her eye to look at her mother through her bawling and increased the pitch a tad bit higher when Hermione's expression didn't change. But her cries had the reaction she had expected when she saw her father enter the room from the other end at these untimely noises.

Hermione shook her head warning Draco to not come anywhere near. He instead, gestured her to calm down and placed his hand on his heart telling her, he will take care of it.

Hermione looked apprehensive but let Draco come closer to the distressed girl. Lyra's crying punctuated by her sniffles brought the elves again into the room.

"What's wrong with the little babe, mistress. Is she not happy with us?" Tinky asked with concern filled eyes.

Before Hermione could respond, Draco intervened. "Everything is fine, Tinky. We are going to have a little chat with this young lady." Draco said holding Lyra's purple hands. Lyra looked at her father and her crying morphed into indented sniffling. She caught hold on her Father's shirt and burrowed into it. "Now now, Lyra. We all know what you did was wrong and we are going to talk about it." Draco said lifting the wailing girl into his arms and started walking back to the room he just emerged from.

"Draco! No funny business at all," Hermione glared at the retreating pair.

"Wizard's honor, Love," he turned and winked back at her.

Hermione slumped into the nearest armchair. She carefully rested her hands on her slightly protruding belly. She sighed thinking about raising another notorious Malfoy. Lyra was the perfect embodiment of their combined houses - Slytherin's sneakiness multiplied by Gryffindor's stubbornness. She brushed her fingers on her stomach noticing the tiny flutters that started greeting her since last week.

Her musings were disturbed by a loud voice that came from the room the father-daughter duo had disappeared moments ago. She smiled when she heard the stern voice of Draco reprimanding Lyra's actions. Hermione was extremely glad that they were presenting a united front when it came to their daughter. She smiled and went on clearing the extra purple wrapping paper lying around the corner. It seemed her daughter was finally getting the ultimate purple party she wished for.

Most of the preparations were almost done, Hermione thought as she surveyed across the room. The purple hue dominated the place and it truly stood out against the white background. Hermione smiled thinking about her daughter's purple obsession. She could hear Draco's rant from the other room continued and she got a bit worried thinking if he may be going a bit overboard, but a sudden realization hit her as she heard something else or what she hadn't heard. Her daughters' sniffles mysteriously disappeared since they vanished into the other room.

She took nimble steps towards the closed doors already suspecting the worst. The tips of her ears reddened with anger as she slowly processed what might be happening inside those doors. She opened the door as quietly as possible and gasped audibly at what had transpired inside those warded walls.

The three occupants of the room turned their eyes towards the intruder with a frozen look on their faces. The sole perpetrator of the drama was sitting innocently at one of the corners her hands dipped in a purple paint box. The paint that had already smudged her pale skin was now slowly turning her blonde hair into a faint purple hue.

But that was not what had caused Hermione to blow her top. Lyra's favorite person in the whole world, her Grandpapa who was busy pretending read Daily Prophet was now sporting flowing purple hair. In his mirth, he hadn't noticed that he was holding the paper upside down. Hermione's angry gaze turned from him to her husband lying on the floor just a foot away from the purple paint their daughter was mixing. His mouth was wide open in the middle of his talk and he just forgot to just shut it at the sight of his angry wife.

When Draco met Hermione's eyes, he knew there was no way out. He had been caught red-handed. He slowly got up giving Hermione a clear view of the mess they both have created. Draco's body including his face and the front of his shirts were dripping in the paint. Even his blond fringe was glistening in purple. His silver eyes mirrored the same expression as his daughter's.

Lucius Malfoy deftly crossed the room in long strides scooping up his granddaughter. "Let's give Mummy and Daddy a few minutes to sort things out." Without giving both of them any chance to stop him he was out of the room, leaving Draco to deal with the consequences.

"Hermione," Draco started to say but stopped immediately at the sight of her raised hands. It would be incredibly foolish to argue with your pregnant wife especially when you've committed a grave sin - going against her wishes. But things might not be as dire as he imagined.

Hermione was trying so hard to control her chuckles at his stupidly hilarious face but she knew she lost it when she saw the mischievous glint in her husband's eyes. She knew immediately what's going to happen as she saw him approaching her with his painted hands. She felt backed up into the wall as he cornered her. Before she put up any kind of argument he attacked her lips with gusto effectively stopping any jabs that threatened to come out of her mouth. She sighed into his kiss as he lovingly brushed her swollen belly greeting their child who took the opportunity to show them his presence.

"He seems eager to meet his dad," Hermione whispered as she drew back licking her lips, as Draco pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"He? you seem pretty confident."

"Call it a mother's intuition," Hermione said making a face as she brushed off the paint from her own face.

"I thought you didn't believe in Divination," Draco said going for her neck this time, feeling proud that he has certainly evaded her anger. But that definitely was a wrong move. He felt a distinctive pain in his foot, where she had stomped with all her power. He groaned looking up at Hermione's smirking face.

"I still don't." She vanished the purple off her with a swish of her wand. "If it really worked, you would've known your seduction techniques are not going to work this time," she turned and went to the door. "I expect you three in the hall in five minutes. I am going to request the elves to line up. You and Lucius are going to supervise your daughter while she helps wash the paint off the elves and later all three of you are going to finish the rest of the decorations," Draco sighed thinking that wasn't bad. A flick here and there and everything is going to be perfect. But apparently, things weren't going his way. "Without wands. And don't even think about cheating me because I am going to ask Narcissa to keep an eye on all of you".

Draco knew now that he is totally trapped and there definitely was no way out. When it came Hermione, Narcissa will do anything. Their bond was that strong. He sighed following his wife out preparing for their tedious task ahead. It is not advisable to enrage your pregnant wife, correction your stubborn Gryffindor righteous pregnant wife.

* * *

A/N: A late-night drabble. Not beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine alone.


End file.
